Miracles Happen
by InsaneWriter
Summary: Before she could speak anymore, he had caught her lips with his. Oh my god. He's kissing me! She thought as their lips gently glided across one anothers. Derek stopped abruptly and ran inside, leaving Casey puzzled. What the hell just happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of the characters**

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fanfic,_ "It's a family Affair". _About a sequel to that story, if I get enough reviews saying I should write a sequel, then it shall be done.**

**Story: Takes place a few years after Nora and George's wedding. **

**AAA**

Derek Venturi was just an everyday teenager. He went to high school, had a brother, Edwin, a little sister, Marti, and to his dismay a step-mother, Nora and two step-sisters, Casey and Lizzie Macdonald.

One sunny morning as Derek walked home from a long day of school, he thought about his english paper assignment which was due the next day, then he thought about his thirteen year old step-sister, Lizzie. What she had said the other day lingered in his mind. He heard her exact words, "No matter what, Derek... If life suddenly becomes too much, never be angry with God." Why she said that to him, he didn't know, but it had him thinking. He really didn't know where he stood as far as religion goes. He guessed he believed that there was an all powerful beingout there somewhere.

The seventeen year old boy soon arrived infront of a fairly large two-story house. It was painted white and had a white trim. He walked into the structure he called home. Into the nicely decorated livingroom he walked in and came to realize no one was yet home. Not his father, step-mother, no one. Where was everybody? Usually they were home by the time he arrive home. This boggled his mind very much. He sighed tiredly, and felt a bit depressed as he walked up the staircase and into his small messy room. Maybe it just looked small because it was so messy.

All of a sudden he heard the front door open, then close after a moment. Then his name was called by his father, "Derek, come down here please!"

He quickly walked down into the cozy country decorated livingroom. There he saw his Nora, George, and Edwin sitting on the sofa. Casey was standing embracing Lizzie tightly, and Marti sat on Georges lap. They all seemed anxious. _Uh-oh, this can't be good_, he thought worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernly.

Lizzie replied, "It's me."

Derek was confused. "What?"

"I'm sick," She stated sadly.

He froze worriedly. His mind suddenly went blank.

"I have Leuchemia," Lizzie stated gazing straight into her step-brothers eyes.

Derek just stood there by the staircase, thoughts suddenly flooding his mind. _No, this can't happen to Lizzie. The Lizzie I taught how to play Hockey._ _What's gonna happen now? _He asked himself. _Why is this happening to her?_

"Don't worry, Der," Lizzie stated.

"Why shouldn't I?" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Because, everything's going to be okay." She replied.

He crossed his arms. "Can you guarantee that?"

"No." Lizzie sighed sadly.

Derek glanced at his black haired father, who seemed anxious as Nora was. He glanced back at Lizzie and said, "Then don't say 'everything's going to be okay'." He walked upstairs into his room and closed the door.

George stood up and said, "He's upset, I'll go talk to him."

"No, I will, George," Casey said abruptly.

Lizzie had tears in her eyes as she looked at her older sister. "I shouldn't have told him, Case."

"Oh, Liz, don't blame yourself for his reaction. I know you two have gotten close in the past years, but he'll be fine." Casey added, "I'm gonna go talk to him, okay?"

Lizzie nodded and gave her sister a brief hug before Casey walked up to Derek's room.

Derek felt scared, angry, and saddened all at the same time. Scared to lose Lizzie, angry cause he couldn't do anything to help her, and sad... He didn't want to see her suffer through all those treatments.

He was trying to be strong. his eyes welled up in tears, but he would

not let them drop down his cheeks. The tears became too much for him to hold in and they unintentionally flowed down his cheeks like a river of sorrow.

"Derek?" He suddenly heard.

Quickly, he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and replied, "Come in."

His door opened and in came Casey. "Have you been crying?" She asked, even though she knew he would never admit it.

He lied, "No." He refused to let her know he shed a tear. "It's visine, my allergies are acting up again."

Casey sat beside him and gripped his hand. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I want to help her so bad." He went on, "I wish there was something I could do."

She gently let go of his hand and just stared at him. She never knew he cared this much about Lizzie. Casey wondered if he cared about her that much also.

"I hate this, Case. I hate feeling helpless..." He looked like he was about to cry again.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. "I know, Derek, I know..."

Meanwhile Lizzie and Edwin played with Marti in her room. They were having a tea party. Little Marti had taken out her good tea set for Lizzie.

As the three sat around the small round table, Edwin asked Lizzie, "Are you scared of dying?"

Marti looked at Edwin then back at Lizzie. She was still young but she knew what her brother was talking about.

"No," Lizzie said as bravely as she could. "But I don't want to leave you guys yet."

Edwin grinned and picked up his little tea cup and pretended to take a sip. "My tea is cold, Marti," he complained to his little sister.

"I'm sorry, if you two would drink it right away, it wouldn't be so cold," Marti said with a smile gracing her innocent little features.

Lizzie and Edwin laughed. The three continued to play together and although she didn't admit it, Lizzie was afraid of dying.

**(A/N: I'm going to try and update weekly, so sorry it can't be sooner...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has some lip action between either Edwin and Lizzie or Casey and Derek. Can you guess which pair it is? Rating may change to "M" in the future.**

**AAA**

George and Nora were preparing for bed, at the same time discussing Lizzie and his condition.

"The doctor said he'll need a donor and Casey's the perfect donor," George stated as he sat in bed.

Nora replied, "Casey can't be a donor. When she was ten years old she had her appendix removed. She was in a coma for three months. The doctor said it was the anesthetic. You can't even begin to understand

scary that was."

"She was ten years old."

"I don't wanna take any chances with my daughter," Nora replied.

"What are you saying! So is Lizzie!"

Casey then walked in abruptly and asked, "What's going on in here? Why all the yelling?"

"Casey," George obviously didn't know if she heard all that.

"George," Casey crossed her arms suspiciously. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Nora glanced at George, then back at her daughter again. "Nothing's wrong, Case, you should be in bed. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No. I want to know what you two are hiding from me." Casey tried to remain as serene as possible.

Nora smiled reassuringly at Casey and said, "It's nothing, sweetie. Really."

Casey sighed worriedly, nodded, and walked out. She decided to go see what Derek was doing. He was downstairs in the garage working on his go-cart.

"What's up?" He saw her walk in.

She walked up beside him and said, "My mom and George were arguing upstairs."

"About what?"

She circled him, her gape stated skepticism. "I thought you'd know."

He looked at her and she saw a hint of nervousness in him as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," she said incredulously.

"I don't," he stated firmly.

She crossed her arms. "You know I'll find out sooner or later." Casey then walked out.

It soon came time for Casey to receive chemo therapy treatment. She began to lose her hair and had to take pills for the side effects of the treatment, such as vomitting. Derek and Casey both stayed at the hospital as Lizzie went through her toughest days of treatment. As Lizzie lay in the hospital bed asleep, pale and exhausted, Derek stood up from the uncomfortable seat he was sitting on and stretched out. He noticed on the other side of the room near the door, Casey wasn't in her seat either. He walked out to the dim hallway and saw her at the vending machine down the hall.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Casey asked him as he walked upto her.

He replied, "No."

She pushed in a combination on the pad and out came a bag of M&M's. She took it out, opened it and popped a few in her mouth. "You want some?"

He shook his hand. "Nah, I'm good."

She nodded.

Before they walked back into the room, Derek stated, "Hey, Case, you've been really mellow eversince this had happened." He added, "Distant even."

"I'd think you'd like it. No one's bitching at you anymore about anything," She said bitterly.

He sighed. _Man, I can't believe you're saying this, Venturi. _"I miss you godammit," He raised his voice a bit.

Casey chuckled softly as she put a finger to his mouth, telling him to shut up. "You do?" She whispered, a smile gracing her lovely features.

He nodded a bit shyly. "Well, yeah." He bit his bottom lip and waited for a response.

She started walking in at first, then she turned around and kissed him on his cheek. She smiled and then walked back into the room.

Derek grinned, then his grin turned into an ear to ear smile. He didn't know why he was so happy over such a little action, but he was.

The next day Edwin visited Lizzie in the hospital. Casey and Derek were down in the cafeteria with Marti, Nora and George.

"How's everything at home?" Lizzie laid in bed, wires connected to her arms and chest. It was so hard for Edwin to see her this way. He sat on a chair next to her bed and just stared down at his hands, he couldn't look at her.

"Everything's fine," He muttered.

She pushed herself up a little and asked, "Why won't you look at me, Edwin?"

He shook his head and kept his head down.

"Edwin," She said to him gently.

He looked up at her, tears welling up in his eyes. "What?" He said angrily. This was the first time he's visited her in the hospital. This is exactly why he didn't want to come.

"What's wrong," She looked at him worriedly.

"Everything," He stood up. "You being here, seeing you hooked up to these machines, Everything's wrong." He cupped his face in his hands and held back the urge to cry. He refused to cry.

Lizzie took a deep breathe and spoke gently to him, "Come here." She opened her arms to him, but he refused. Again she said, more demandingly, "Edwin, come here."

Hesitantly the fourteen year old boy enter Lizzie's arms and embraced her. It didn't make her horrid disease disappear, but it did calm him down.

"Don't leave me, Lizzie," He whispered still embracing her fragile body.

She breathed, "I won't." She let him go, but he didn't move away, he just stared into her eyes, leaning in closer and closer.

"Lizzie..." He whispered before he let his lips lightly touch hers in an intimate kiss. Surprisingly, she responded and deepened the action by massaging his tongue with hers. Edwin didn't care about anything else except that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if chapter two was confusing. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Thank's for the reviews.**

**AAA**

A few months of treatment passed before Lizzie was able to come home. Everyone was happy to have her home. They made sure that she was comfortable, a little too comfortable for Lizzie's taste.

"Okay, okay, Casey, those are too many pillows," Lizzie said as her older sister stood there in the room with an armful of pillows. Lizzie was glad to be in her own bed again.

Derek stood there with a bowl of soup and a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go, Liz, fresh from the kitchen." He put it on her bedside table.

Edwin then walked in and asked if she needed anything.

Lizzie sighed and said to everyone. "I appreciate that you guys want to make sure I'm comfortable, but right now, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

Casey put the pillows to the side and said, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Lizzie replied, "Don't worry, I won't."

Derek, Casey and Edwin left her alone to rest. It didn't take Lizzie long to fall asleep, walking up the stairs was an obsticle in itself. All this medicine was also making her drowsy. She just wished she would get better, and soon.

Time was running out for Lizzie and Casey knew it. That night her sister came home, Casey over heard her mom and George talking. Hearing that she could help Lizzie by donating bone marrow which didn't seem that bad. She interrupted the conversation and said, "I'll do it."

"Sweetie, this doesn't concern you," Nora said angrily.

"Yes it does! Why don't you want me to help my sister, mom!" Casey asked in frustration.

Nora walked upto her daughter, placed her hands on her shoulders and asked, "Do you remember that surgery you had when you were ten?"

Casey nodded.

"That's 'why'." Nora added, "I don't want to lose you."

"So, you'd rather lose Lizzie! Mom, that's not right!" Casey exclaimed.

Derek soon walked in and interrupted everything. "No, you can't do this,Casey, it's too dangerous."

The young girl sighed in frustration. "For once, stop worrying about me and worry about Lizzie!"

"I want nothing but you're well being," Derek said calmly.

"You don't understand, Derek. I don't want to lose her, and if it means me risking my life to save hers then so be it." she said passionately. "You would do the same for Marti."

Silence enveloped the room for quite some time. Everyone was in deep thought, contemplating the conversation which just took place.

Nora gazed at her daughter intensely and inquired, "Are you really willing to be Lizzie's donor?"

Casey nodded.

"You can't let her do this," Derek interrupted.

"I want to." Casey said once more.

"Okay then," Nora agreed hesitantly.

Derek grunted angrily and stomped down into the livingroom.

Casey followed him indignantly. "What's your problem! Do you not want Lizzie to live!"

He turned to face her. "Of course, I do. I just... Don't want to see **you** in a hospital bed. It's hard enough seeing Lizzie in one. Your mom told me you were in a coma for three months."

"That was nothing," she grinned. "I lived didn't I?"

He nodded. "You're risking everything, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, but in the end it'll be worth it." She smiled at him.

He beamed at Casey and embraced her in his arms. The feeling of his strong arms clasping her to his chest, made it seem like everything was going to be alright. Damn did he smell good... She laid her head on his firm bossom and just enjoyed the moment.

As everyone lay asleep that night, Edwin lay in bed unable to find rest. He thought about that kiss he gave Lizzie at the hospital. He thought about how soft her lips were. It seemed so wrong, but felt so right. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he control how he felt? He sat up and swung his feet over his bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He then decided to check on Lizzie. Tip-toeing out to the hallway he made his way to her room. There she lay in what appeared to be a peaceful slumber. Sitting at her bedside he gently brushed the hair off her cheek, being careful not to wake her. He sighed. _She looks so serene. How can someone so beautiful deserve this? _He asked himself watching her breathe. Her eyes began to flicker open, she turned her head and looked at him.

Smiling, she greeted him. "Hey, what're you doing up?"

He answered, "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" She sat up a bit.

Edwin gazed into her eyes and said, "I have something to tell you, Liz." He held her hand in his and continued, "Before all this happened, I really didn't think much of you. Yeah, we talked and everything, but you have to admit that through the years our relationship has grown into something else."

She brushed his cheek gently. "I know, Edwin. You don't have to explain anything."

He smiled and leaned in to touch her lips with his. It was better than the kiss they shared at the hospital.

The night before Casey had gone into surgery for the transplant, She went to check on Lizzie who was in her room packing for another hospital stay. Casey leaned against the doorpost and grinned in amusement as she thought, _Poor Lizzie, only two weeks at home and she has to go back to the hospital again. _

"Hey, Liz, you need help?" Casey walked in and sat on her bed.

Lizzie took some clothes out of her drawers and neatly set them in the small suitcase on the bed. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Lizzie nodded.

Casey felt as if she wanted to be alone, so she stood up and began to walk out, but Lizzie had stopped her and said, "You don't have to do this you know."

The older sister just smiled at her younger sister and replied, "I know."

An awkward silence filled the room, before Casey walked up to her sister, kissed her forehead and walked out. _Don't be scared, Casey. _She told herself. _Everything's gonna be fine. _She walked downstairs, put on a jacket and shoes, then walked out onto the patio to gaze at the stars. There she thought about what would happen the next day. _You're gonna be okay, Casey. It's only an hour procedure. _She thought as she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her right ear.

"You nervous?" She heard a familiar voice come from behind her. She didn't have to look at him to know who it was.

She shrugged. "Do I have a reason to be?"

Derek sat beside her and cocked an eyebrow, as if he were saying, "Don't lie to me."

She sat the on the steps with her hands on her knees. "Honestly, I am a little." She glanced at her hands, then at him. "I mean, I was ten when the whole coma thing happened. My body has changed since then."

He nodded. "Yeah, definetely."

"You're only agreeing to make me feel better," She leaned her shoulder into his playfully.

"No, I wouldn't dare," He said sarcastically.

She sighed, deciding not to argue with him. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smiled and quoted a line from the 'Garfield' movie, "Love me, feed me, never leave me."

She laughed. Suddenly a chill went down her spine, so she stood up to go inside. Derek stood infront of the door blocking her way.

"Move, Derek, I don't feel like messing around," She said putting her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Casey," He began. "I just want you to know that..." He trailed off.

"Derek, Spit it out." She demanded.

Before she could speak anymore, he had caught her lips with his. _Oh my god. He's kissing me! _She thought as their lips gently glided across one anothers. Derek stopped abruptly and ran inside, leaving Casey puzzled. _What the hell just happened?_

It soon came time for the surgery. As Lizzie lay in the hospital bed, her mom and George both comforted and assured him. Derek, Edwin and Marti was there beside her also.

"This is it," Nora said gripping her daughter's hand.

Lizzie grinned seemingly nervous, and asked, "Where's Casey?"

"She's in another room preparing for the operation. We just saw her," Nora said.

The nurse soon walked in and rolled Lizzie out on the the bed.

"I'll see you when I get out." Lizzie grinned at them all assuringly.

"She's going to be okay, right Smerek?" Marti asked as Derek carried the little one in his arms.

He nodded and assured her, "She'll be just fine, Smarti."

Meanwhile doctor Parker proceeded with the bone marrow transplant on Casey. She couldn't feel anything at all, and all she heard were the echoing voices of the nurses and doctor.

"Doctor, Her heart rate is slowing rapidly," she suddenly heard.

"We must finish the procedure,"said the doctor firmly.

"But, doctor..."the voices faded, she couldn't hear them anymore,couldn't understand what was going on. Her eyes gradually slid shut, she felt them rolling to the back of her head and the heart monitor made a high pitched beep.


	4. Chapter 4

The waiting room was enveloped in silence. Nora sat on a seat reading a book, George played goldfish with Marti, Derek and Edwin just sat there in their seats. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _Is Casey and Lizzie going to make it? _

Derek decided to break the silence, "It's been an hour already, shouldn't they be done?"

George and Nora glance at eachother before George replied, "Derek, be patient, they can't be rushed when it comes to procedures like this."

All the teen did was groan and walk out to get a soda.

Another hour passed before Lizzie was brought to a room to recuperate. Although she was exhausted she couldn't sleep a wink. Her mind was on her sister, Casey.

"Hey, Lizzie. Welcome back." Nora and George walked in, followed by Derek, Edwin and Marti.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Edwin asked concernly.

"Fine," She replied. "How's my sister?"

Nora replied,"We don't know yet."

In that moment doctor parker walked into the room and pulled the parents out of the room for a few minutes.

Many thoughts ran through Derek's head, first the good ones, then the bad. He looked at Lizzie, then Edwin, then little Marti.

"Everyone," George walked in with that look on his face, one that expressed grief. This was definetely not good.

Derek froze in a fear which sent chills down his spine. "What!" he inquired a bit panicked. "Where's Casey? What's wrong with her?"

Lizzie sat straight up as if she never had an operation. "Is she okay?" Her eyes began to tear.

George placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and said sorrowfully, "She had an allergic reaction to the I.V." The room was deathened in silence for a brief moment. "She slipped into a coma."

Lizzie felt guilt and blame in those moments. _Why did I ever agree to this? _She asked herself.

"Where is she now?" Derek asked concernly.

"She's in ICU, Nora's over there already, but we can't see her yet," George replied.

Derek looked down at Marti who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Is Casey okay?"

The older brother bent down to her height and just hugged the little girl without a word.

"I want to see her." Lizzie began to climb out of bed.

"No, Liz, you have to stay in bed for awhile before you can walk again." Edwin tried to hold her down. "You wouldn't be able to see her anyway."

Lizzie shook her head vigorously, as tears welled up in her blue eyes. They dropped to the covers of her bed.

Edwin took her in his arms and embraced her caringly.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." Lizzie said as she wept in Edwin's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. She wanted to do this, she wanted to see you well," Edwin said, trying to console her heavy heart.

Lizzie kept muttering sentences which blamed herself. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to this."

Meanwhile Nora sat beside her daughter's hospital bed in a dismal silence. Just stared at her daughter, in silence, in anger, in regret.

"She wanted this," Nora suddenly heard. It was George standing in the doorway.

"I should've never let her do this," Nora said bitterly.

George saw the dried tear marks on her cheeks. "Lizzie isn't taking this too well either."

"Well, you seem to be handling everything just fine." She stared gravely at him. "You knew this was gonna happen."

He frowned incredulously and responded, "No, of course I didn't know this was gonna happen, Nora! I can't believe you. This is what she wanted, I don't think any of us could have stopped her."

"I know, George." She walked out abruptly.

Derek was afraid to visit Casey because, his worst nightmare had come true, but he wanted to see her so badly. As he neared her room, he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing her there, laying on the bed, in a slumber which could not be disturbed by a mere nudge or shuv. Seeing her there, seemingly calm, in reality she was neither calm nor disquiet- atleast that's what he imagined. He wondered what she was thinking, if she was thinking at all. If she was dreaming or saw nothing but darkness.

Time passed gradually for Derek before he finally stepped into Casey's hospital room. What he imagined was sadly reality. But her radiance was unsurprisingly vivid, as if she had slipped into a coma just yesterday, while in reality it had been a few weeks. Her cheeks were pale, though, and her hands were cold, he held it in his, firmly gripping it, not wanting to let go. He didn't feel the slightest pressure of her fingers. He looked to his left and saw a small poster on the wall which had an angel on it. He had white wings, a long tunic, and blond hair. It had the words, "Angels work miracles." He turned away from the poster after reading those words, and muttered in disbelief, "Yeah right!" He then gazed at Casey.

"Hey, Case," He said gently. "Sorry it took me awhile to visit."

He was so used to her responding to him with those smart-ass remarks. He could hear what she would say to him. _"Took you long enough." _But no reply came from those pale lips of hers.

"Nora and George have been fighting alot lately. Yeah, about you and the choice you made, but don't blame yourself for that. They're just taking this whole thing hard," Derek watched her chest rise then fall before he went on. "Lizzie is recovering quickly, Edwin... Well is Edwin. But Marti," He suddenly felt as if there were a frog in his throat. "Marti asks about you everyday, she's at home making a 'get well' card for you." He knelt at her bedside, not letting go of her hand. "She misses you, Casey. I miss you..." The tears were coming down his cheeks and fell to the covers of her bed. "So please, come back to us." He just knelt there waiting for her to respond, when she didn't, he laid his head down on the palm of her hand in sorrow.

Lizzie soon came to visit her sister in in her night gown. She stood in the doorway and saw Derek kneeling at Casey's bedside, seemingly crying. She entered without a word.

Derek wiped his face of the tears quickly and stood up. "Hey," He didn't look at Lizzie.

"Hey," Lizzie whispered.

Derek was still holding Casey's hand. He let go of her hand and sat down on the seat beside the bed. He couldn't begin to explain how hard it was to see them both like this. Lizzie still looked pale and exhausted and Casey...

"I feel like this is my fault, Der," Lizzie interrupted his thoughts.

"It's not, Liz," He assured her. "Casey, knew what she was risking when she agreed to this."

She just stood there beside her sister, gazing upon Casey's lovely countenance and said, "I know, I just can't stand seeing her like this." Her eyes began to tear.

Derek sighed. "Stop blaming yourself, Liz," He said firmly. His little remark didn't help at all. She began to cry, so Derek stood up and clasped her into his arms, bringing her head to lay on his chest.

George soon walked in with a distraught look upon his features. He sent Lizzie away so that he could talk to Derek alone. "Nora and I just spoke to the doctor," George began. He glanced at Casey laying there on the bed, then back at his son.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" Derek asked exigently **(Means demandingly)**.

"She's been having some neurological problems," George said.

Okay, Derek was no doctor, so he had no idea what the word 'neurological' meant. "English please," He said.

"Somehow the allergic reaction Casey had to the antesthetic is affecting her brain. They scanned her brain waves and came to the conclusion that she's partially brain-dead," As George said the "Brain-dead" part he began to get choked up.

Derek ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at Casey for a moment. "No..." He mouthed. He could feel a wave of sorrow and anger overcome him. "Why is this happening to her. It should be me in that bed, not her!" He cried. More tears poured from his eyes as his father tried to take his son into his arms. Derek struggled against his dad for a moment before he finally gave in and accepted the hug. George had tears in his eyes as well.

"Dad, I didn't want to admit it... I didn't want to believe it..." Derek muttered, not making any sense at all.

"Son, what're you talking about?" George let him go.

Derek stared into his dad's eyes, the words at the tip of his tongue. _Should I say it? Just say it, Venturi. _"Dad, I'm in love with Casey Macdonald."

**AAA**

**A/N: I don't know if that could really happen as far as the whole "allergic reaction causing her to go brain-dead". I guess I kinda made it up :D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate all the positive feedback I get from my readers. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!**

**AAA**

It was true... Derek Venturi was completely and sincerely, head-over-heels in love with Casey, his step-sister. He was in denial at first and wouldn't accept his feelings for her, but when he found out that Lizzie was sick, he began to think. He didn't know how long Casey would be around and he didn't want to wonder if it would've worked out or not. But, now, it wasn't looking good and the question would forever linger in his mind. Casey Macdonald was going brain-dead and Derek was terrified that he wouldn't be able to tell her how he truly felt about her. He wouldn't know if she reciprocated those feelings.

George stood there infront of his son in a stunned silence, almost incredulous at what his son had just said.

_"I'm inlove with Casey Macdonald." Derek had said almost casually._

"D-Derek, She's your sister," George stated, taking a quick glance at Casey then back at his son.

"Step," Derek put in. "We have different last names and she's not blood related, so I see nothing wrong with this."

"But what if it doesn't work out between you two, then what? You don't think it'll affect the rest of us?" George asked him crossing his arms.

Derek replied, "Well, I can't very well keep these feelings bottled up forever and keep living a lie." He paused for a moment to look at Casey once more. "Then again, I may not have a choice." He glared into his fathers eyes before walking out of the room.

Lizzie was soon able to go home after a few weeks of observation. The cancer had gone, thankfully. She wasn't too concerned about it, though. She visited Casey everyday, almost as much as Derek did, but he practically lived at the hospital. Edwin would go occasionally. Nora and George also went everyday to the hospital.

A month had gone by... Derek walked into Casey's room and sat next to her. He brushed her cold cheek and greeted her, this was an everyday routine for him. As soon as he got out of school he'd go straight to the hospital, and after every hockey game he'd miss the parties just to be with Casey. As he arranged the 'get well' flowers she recieved from friends and family, her heart monitor suddenly started to make a high-pitched noise, which only meant one thing. Her heart had stopped. A few nurses walked in quickly and told him to leave. He could feel his own heart stop as he thought, _This can't happen, she can't... Die... _He paced back and forth trying to keep positive thoughts in his mind. He called Nora to inform her of what happened. Before he knew it Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were there at the hospital with him.

"Derek, what happened?" Nora walked up to him in the hallway. George and the rest were behind her.

"Her heart stopped," Derek stated bluntly.

"Oh my god, no," Lizzie put her hands to her mouth as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Edwin just stood there in denial and shock. Nora looked to her husband for comfort, crying into his shoulder.

"Smerek, is Casey gonna die?" Marti asked her brother with tears in her eyes.

Derek stayed strong he didn't allow himself to cry this time. He picked her up and said, "I don't know, Smarti. I really don't know."

"If she does, will she go to heaven?" Marti asked innocently.

"Of course, Smarti." Oh no... He felt the tears coming again. _No, Derek, be strong... For Casey..._ He thought as he held back the urge to cry.

An hour had passed, the sun had set, dinner had passed, but no one wanted to eat. They all waited near Casey's room, waiting for the doctor and nurses to come out.

Derek would sit, then he'd walk around, then he'd sit again. He decided to walk over to one of the hospital windows. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon, he could see the stars, then he thought about God out of nowhere. He wasn't much of a praying guy, but he thought, _Ah what the hell, it's worth a shot._ He continued to gaze up at the sky. "God, if there is one. Name's Derek Venturi... Yeah, I just wanted to ask you, if you would let Casey Macdonald live. I mean, we all love her so much, and I know I haven't treated her all that great these past years, but if you let her live, I promise I'll treat her like a queen." He sighed. "It would be hell trying to live without her."

"Hell huh?" He suddenly heard.

Derek turned and saw his dad standing there. "Yeah," he replied.

"Son, I can't tell you who you can and can't love. You're old enough to decide that on your own and Nora agrees also," George said firmly.

"Really?" Derek crossed his arms.

"Yes. All we ask is that you think everything through to conclusion, think about the consequences of your actions," George stated gazing straight into his sons eyes.

Derek nodded. "Fair enough."

George grinned at him. "Sometimes I forget how much of a man you are."

"Oh dad, don't start gettin' all mushy on me," Derek joked. His dad smiled and they both walked back into the hallway. Nora was talking to the doctor, she looked quite distraught.

All Derek heard as he walked up to the doctor and Nora was, "She's not completely brain-dead yet, but she's on life support."

Nora nodded, she had her hand to her mouth as if she were trying to sustain her cries of sorrow. She then asked the doctor, "Is she ever going to be able to breathe on her own again?"

The brown haired doctor replied, "In my most honest opinion... No."

"Okay, well thank you, Doctor Smith." She said.

With a nod of his head the doctor walked away, leaving them to visit with Casey. They all gathered around her bed and conversated with Casey and with eachother. Nora glanced at everyone in the room. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn't get it out.

"Nora, honey, do you wanna say something?" George walked over to her and put his arm around her. She cried into his shoulder for a moment.

"The doctor says there's a small chance of her waking from this coma." Nora started. "He said that when you're brain-dead, you're practically dead, but the machine is keeping you alive."

Derek sure hoped she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying, "Nora, what's your point?"

Tears streamed down the mothers eyes as she gazed upon her daughter. "I can't see her suffer anymore... I think... We need to let her go."

Lizzie cried, "No! Mom, you can't... You can't..." She darted towards Casey and embraced her big sister. "There's still hope, mom. There's still hope."

Edwin said nothing he sat on one of the chairs in the room and cupped his face in his hand, weeping quietly.

"You can't give up on her, Nora. She's fighting so hard to come back to us... I know she is..." Derek said, his eyes watering. Marti walked up to Derek and held his hand.

Nora took a glance at everyone once more with sorrowful eyes. "Let's take a vote... Raise your hand if you want to free Casey from all this suffering." She raised her hand first, hesitantly.

George second the motion, Edwin: Third. Derek looked over at Lizzie, she wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly raised her hand. The only people in the room not raising their hands were Derek and Marti, which completely infuriated Derek.

"I can't believe you all, you're all giving up on her just like that!" He exclaimed as he cried tears of frustration. Everyone in the room hung their heads, sadly.

"Let her go, Derek..." Nora said.

Derek shook his head, he couldn't stand to be in the room any longer, so he ran out of the room. His face expressed anger and sorrow at the sametime. Before he knew it he was down in the loby, then he found himself running out in the hospital parking lot. Suddenly he heard honking... He looked to the right and saw a car coming at him... He was too late to react... His body tensed and all he could remember was hearing a familiar voice exclaim, _"Derek... No!"_

**AAA**

**A/N: I must admit I was having a bit of a writers block when I started this story. It's all pretty much flowing now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had drifted off into a dream. He saw nothing, but darkness... He heard Casey's soft voice, though. How he wanted to hold her in his arms, if only he knew where she was.

_"What're you doing, Derek?" Casey asked him._

_"Where are you?" He asked her. "I'm trying to find you, Case."_

_"Stop it, Derek." She said firmly. "Accept things as they are."_

_"I can't, Casey, I can't... I want to be where you are," He replied. "I want to be with you."_

_She didn't respond for a moment._

_"Casey..." He said gently._

_"Live, Derek, Live..." _

Derek gasped for breath. He found himself laying on the ground in the middle of the hospital parking lot. There were a few people gathered around him who saw the accident, including the driver who hit him.

"What happened?" He sat up rubbing his head.

The female driver answered him, "You ran infront of my car and I hit you, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Derek stood up, that was a good start. He could move all his body parts, his head just hurt a bit. "I think so..." He replied, he looked at the lady driver. "I'll be fine." He then walked away.

"What happened?" A nurse ran upto the driver who hit Derek.

"I hit him with my car, but he's fine now," The driver shrugged.

The nurse then caught upto Derek. "Are you sure you don't want to get checked out by a doctor?"

"I'm fine, godammit!" He exclaimed, he just wanted to be left alone. The nurse backed off and let him go.

_What the hell just happened? _Derek asked himself. _I just got hit by a car. I could have died. _He kept walking, which soon developed into a jog. He then began to run his frustrations off. _I heard Casey... She's alive... She has to be... _He thought as he passed by a small chapel. _Don't take her away from us... _He prayed.

Meanwhile Lizzie had asked for a moment alone with her sister. She stood by Casey's bedside and touched her hand ever so gently. It was so cold...

"Hey, sis, I haven't had any time alone with you since you've been here. Derek's been hogging you up," Lizzie joked. "He loves you, you know. So much." She smiled. "I don't know if you can hear me and I don't think I ever told you this but... I love you." She took a deep breath swallowing her tears. "I don't want you to suffer like this anymore, Case."

"Knock, knock," Lizzie heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Edwin at the door.

"Hey," She replied. "I don't know when I'll be able to talk to her again."

Edwin just walked upto Lizzie and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know when I'll be able to hear her tell me she loves me," She stated laying her head on his shoulder.

"She loves you, Liz, you should know that," Edwin kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "I want to hear that from her own lips." Lizzie stood there wrapped in Edwin's arms, accepting the comfort he was offering.

Derek had walked back to the hospital after he had calmed down. He sat in the waiting room, leaning forward on his knees. Thinking about Casey. All the fights they had struggling for the remote, fighting for the last of the milk. How her body would touch his as she tried to grab the remote from his hands. He remembered the scent of her hair, how soft and warm her skin was when they touched. How he missed her voice, he wanted to hear her nagging him for something. Now, to think that he may never experience any of that again, tore him to pieces. The thought of Casey being taken off of life support made the tears surface again.

Marti walked up to Derek and sat next to him. There was a silence between the two. "I didn't raise my hand, Smerek" She stated laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know you didn't, Smarti," He said, his voice all raspy. "I wish I could do something..."

Marti reached out her little hand and held his. "I know, Smerek."

Nora and George soon walked in and sat down across from Derek and Marti.

"We're gonna wait a week before we take her off life support," Nora said calmly.

Derek said nothing, he just walked out, more angry than ever. He walked into the mens bathroom, his fists clenched, face red with fury, he pulled back and punched the wall leaving a small indent.

"Derek," Edwin was standing behind his brother.

The older brother turned around to face his younger brother. Derek just glowered at him and walked out, not caring that his fist was bleeding a bit. He walked into Casey's room again and upto her. "How could you do this, Case? You can't leave me like this! You're suppose to be there when Marti get's her first boyfriend, when Nora and my dad have their 25th anniversary! You're suppose to be there when I graduate from college, when Edwin and Lizzie graduate from high school! You're suppose to be_ here_ with me!" He stopped, stared at her for a moment, then he noticed something in the corner of her eye. A single tear had formed and rolled down her cheek. Derek questioned what that tear meant, a possible good-bye? an "I'm sorry I disappointed you" tear? _She's brain-dead... How could she have heard me? _Derek questioned himself. His heart leaped in hope that she had a chance to come out of this thing.

Everyday for the passed week, Derek stayed true to Casey. Hoping she would come out of her coma, praying that he would see those gorgeous blue eyes of hers again, but sadly the days had passed too quickly and it soon came time for everyone to say their final good-bye's to Casey Macdonald.

_You're afraid, it's all come down  
To this place where dreams have fallen to the ground  
Just look up, you'll make it through  
'Cause there's a heavenly being  
That's watching over you  
_

_Calling down an angel who will  
help you believe  
Sending out a prayer, I'm down on my knees  
Reaching up to heaven knowing you will someday see  
There's hope beyond the struggle  
Just hold on  
I'm calling down an angel _

It's not too late, it's almost over  
If you'll just wait you'll feel it lifting off your shoulders  
So keep believing, the sun always  
promises a new day  
It'll stop the rain, break the chains  
And chase the pain away

_Calling down an angel who will  
help you believe  
Sending out a prayer, I'm down on my knees  
Reaching up to heaven knowing you will someday see  
There's hope beyond the struggle  
Just hold on  
I'm calling down an angel  
_

_You've been trying to be so strong  
You've been waiting for so long  
Will your miracle ever come  
Heaven's holding every single tear you cry  
And if you start to feel alone just know that I am  
_

_Calling down an angel who will  
help you believe  
Sending out a prayer, I'm down on my knees  
Reaching up to heaven knowing you will someday see  
There's hope beyond the struggle  
Just hold on  
I'm calling down an angel  
_

**AAA**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

That dreaded day had finally come... He felt his heart breaking as he stood in Casey's bedroom. Everything was the same since she had left. Her school books were on her neat desk, bed made and decorated with stuft animals and comfy pillows. He could imagine her sitting on the bed reading a book, or on the floor playing cards with Marti, he could even see her pushing him out of her room and slamming the door in his face. A small smile sneaked onto his handsome face as he thought about it. Just then Marti walked in with a pink dress and laid it neatly on Casey's bed.

She looked up at her big brother, and before walking out she murmured, "It was _her _favorite..."

He sighed, trying to hold back the tears which were so strongly pushing against the barrier. Something told him to let it out, but he wouldn't let himself.

"Derek," George stood there behind his son. "It's time."

All Derek did was nod and follow him out. The car ride to the hospital was completely silent, even Marti who was the most talkative out of them all wasn't saying a word, which didn't surprise Derek. In the past years Marti had gotten close to Casey, they were dress-up buddies.

The Macdonald/Venturi family arrived at the hospital and walked into Casey's room. During the walk to her room Derek felt as if he were walking the green mile. _Damn, this hurts so much... _He thought as he held Marti's hand.

Everyone stood around Casey's body and said their good-bye's to her, then the nurse walked in and began to turn off the life support. At this point everyone in the room was in tears, including Derek who had tried so hard to be strong.

"Bye, Casey," Marti murmured. "I love you..."

Derek looked down at his little sister, he then bent down to pick her up and embraced her tightly. She cried in his shoulder. He looked at the heart monitor, her heart was slowing it's pace quickly. He saw Nora with her arms around Lizzie as they mourned. George and Edwin stood beside the two. Before Derek knew it, he heard that high-pitched beep he hated so much.

"She's gone..." Lizzie cried into her mom's shoulder. "She's gone..."

All Nora did was nod and continue to hug her daughter.

Derek didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to accept it. She was gone... Casey was dead... His Casey whom he loved so dear. It overwhelmed his heart with so much sorrow, he thought he was going to die. He stared there at her lifeless body, her chest neither rising nor falling like it used to.

A few moment's later everyone exitted the room. George and Nora went to talk to the doctor and the other three went to the vending machine down the hall as Derek sat outside Casey's room. He took a deep breath, trying to accept everything. He then remembered the last conversation he had with her, on the porch steps of their home.

_"You nervous?" He had said walking up behind her as she sat on the steps of the porch. She didn't have to look at him to know who it was. She was the only girl he knew who knew him just by his presence. He had no clue what gave him away. His scent? His footsteps? Whatever it was, he loved that she knew him so well. _

_She shrugged. "Do I have a reason to be?"_

_Derek sat beside her and cocked an eyebrow, as if he were saying, "Don't lie to me."_

_She sat the on the steps with her hands on her knees. "Honestly, I am a little." She glanced at her hands, then at him. "I mean, I was ten when the whole coma thing happened. My body has changed since then."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, definetely."_

_"You're only agreeing to make me feel better," She leaned her shoulder into his playfully. _

_"No, I wouldn't dare," He said sarcastically. _

_She sighed, deciding not to argue with him. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_He smiled and quoted a line from the 'Garfield' movie, "Love me, feed me, never leave me."_

_She laughed. Suddenly a chill went down her spine, so she stood up to go inside. Derek stood infront of the door blocking her way._

_"Move, Derek, I don't feel like messing around," She said putting her hands into her jacket pockets._

_"Casey," He began. "I just want you to know that..." He trailed off. _

_"Derek, Spit it out." She demanded._

_He didn't know how to say it, so he just expressed it with a gentle purse of his lips to hers. Everything he was feeling went into that kiss, then overwhelmed with emotion he ran inside the house, knowing that she was confused as hell. He figured she was a straight "A" student, she'd figure it out. _

**AAA**

**A/N: I'm sorry... I couldn't resist... Please don't stop reading because of this. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

As Derek Venturi sat outside of Casey's hospital he saw a young man wearing a white coat walk into her room. He guessed it was a doctor or something. Suddenly the lights started to flicker off and on, then they unexpectedly exploded. _What the hell? _Derek thought as he stood up and walked into Casey's room. The man who had walked in was _gone_, and Casey's body wasn't in the bed! Then he saw a familiar figure staring out the window. It couldn't have been her. Derek walked upto the girl slowly. Was she real? Or was this a mirage, a mere figament of his imagination. He inched closer, finally he stood only a few inches away from her being. He lifted his hand to her cheek, touched her skin with his fingers. He blinked in incredulity.

"What? No 'hello, how're you doing'?" she said with a weak smile.

"Oh my god." He didn't know how it happened, but it did. She was alive, breathing and talking. Derek scooped her up into his arms and embraced her ever so tightly, not wanting to let her go ever again. With a smile on his face and tears in his eyes he stopped to look at her once again, making doubly sure that she was real.

"Derek, your making a scene," Casey grinned, obviously amused at how happy he was, but he didn't care. She was alive!

Everyone else soon walked in and saw Casey. Words can't explain the joy that they felt, seeing her there infront of them. Their beloved Casey was, by some miracle, out of her coma, no longer brain-dead. The doctor couldn't explain how this could have happened, there was no way she could have waken up from her coma _normal_, but Derek didn't care about getting a logical explanation to all this. Casey was alive and well, that's all that mattered.

As everyone stood around Casey, hugging her and talking to her, Derek stood there for a moment and thought about something. This whole thing with Lizzie and Casey changed how he saw everything in life. He was finally going to stop taking everything for granted, _that _was a miracle in itself.

A month had passed and everything was beginning to go back to normal again, some what. Derek still had a bunch of questions on his mind, though. He wanted to talk to Casey about them, but she had so many people visiting her everyday that he couldn't get one moment alone with her.

_Until..._

One Autumn day as Casey helped Lizzie rake up the fallen leaves in the backyard, Lizzie told her big sister, "I'm glad you're better, Case."

Casey stopped to look at her for a moment, then continued to rake. "I'm glad you're better, Liz."

Smiling, the younger sister picked up a bunch of leaves and threw them at Casey. Laughing, Casey returned the favor and threw some on Lizzie. They continued to throw leaves at eachother until they both got tired and collapsed into the large pile of leaves together.

"I love you, Casey," Lizzie stated turning her head to look at her big sister.

"I love you too, Lizzie," Casey replied, a soft grin on her lovely features.

Suddenly they both heard someone clear their throat, it came from the patio. Both looking over, they saw Derek standing there with his hands in his jean pockets. He had that smirk on his face that he was so famous for. The sisters stood up and cleared all the leaves off eachother.

Derek looked around the yard at the leaves blanketing the area. "Wow, you guys are doing a great job," He remarked in that familiar sarcasm that annoyed Casey so.

"Hey, the yard _was_ clean," Lizzie stated before she walked into the house.

Casey started walking into the house, but she stopped when Derek said, "Before you walk in and check the millions of messages on your cell phone, do you think we can talk?"

She half-grinned and asked, "How'd you know I was gonna check my messages?"

He shrugged and sat on the patio steps. "Just a hunch." She joined him.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" She hugged her knees into her chest.

Derek leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees and glanced at her loveliness. He tried to hold back his smile, but it showed and she noticed it.

"What? Why're you smiling?" She asked. He never failed to confuse her.

"Casey, do you remember the night before you went in to surgery?" He asked, he was a bit nervous.

She nodded. "Vaguely."

He took a breath as if gathering up the courage to continue. "Do you remember what happened?"

She gulped and nodded again.

He never thought he'd be this nervous, he felt his stomach turning as he went on, atleast tried to, "I know it was rude, and spontaneous, but..." _Damn, why is this so hard? Just get to the point, Venturi. _He thought with a sigh.

"Derek, lately you've been making no sense at all. To me atleast," She joked.

He didn't find it amusing at all.

"Will you loosen up," She nudged him playfully.

He shook his head. "No, I'm trying to talk to you about something, but I should've known that I can't have a serious conversation with you." He stood up in frustration and started walking in.

"Wait..." He heard her say. "I know, Derek..."

He turned around and saw her biting her bottom lip.

She stood up and leaned against the wooden rail of the steps. "I remember everything... Everything you said to me when I was in a coma, I heard. You don't know how bad I wanted to answer you." She was staring at the setting sun as the gentle crisp breeze flowed through her silky hair. She closed her eyes and absorbed her surroundings, appreciating nature and it's beauty.

Derek froze, his knees locked in nervousness.

Opening her eyes again, she walked upto Derek and studied his eyes. "I heard what you said to George that one night... I heard you cry. And that little accident you had in the parking lot of the hospital..." She paused for one brief moment. "I was there..." She whispered into his ear.

Her breath against his skin sent chills down his spine.

"I know you saw _him_." She was talking about that supposed young doctor who walked in before the lights started to go haywire. "He told me to thank _you_ for your prayers."

Derek took one sharp breath. "You mean..." He trailed off. He couldn't say it, things like this only happen on PAX TV, but not in real life. It was crazy, but Casey was living proof that it could happen to anyone. No matter how completely insane it sounded Derek Venturi accepted the fact that Casey Macdonald was touched by an angel. He then remembered the bargain he made with the _Big Man _up there.

_"God, if there is one. Name's Derek Venturi... Yeah, I just wanted to ask you, if you would let Casey Macdonald live. I mean, we all love her so much, and I know I haven't treated her all that great these past years, but if you let her live, I promise I'll treat her like a queen." _

It was his turn to keep his part of the deal. Suddenly his anxiety left him and he took Casey by her hands and stared into her pools of blue almost losing his words. "You don't know how much pain you've caused me. Somedays I would sit by your bedside and just cry my eyes red."

She had that look of compassion on her face. "I'm sorry," She said carefully.

"No, don't apologize, Case. I'm glad you put me through that, it made me realize something that I had been denying for the the longest time." He went on. "My feelings for you."

She stood there in a stunned silence.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. It took something like this to get me to realize what I was missing out on." He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

She still said nothing, she looked away from him for a second, then eyed him again.

It killed him that he didn't know what she was thinking, or what she was going to say, if she was going to say anything at all. Nevertheless, he waited patiently with her hands in his.

"You're willing to give up your previous life of deceit and lies, for me?" She asked, a severe look graced her countenance.

Without hesitation he nodded and said, "Yes. I am." That meant no more jumping from one girl to another, no more one night stands, but he didn't care. He honestly didn't care. "I love you, Casey." He finally said wholeheartedly.

His heart was pounding in his chest as she retracted one of her hands from his, only to brush his cheek tenderly as she said, "The night before I went in for the transplant, when you kissed me, I realized that I was in love with you, but I never had the chance to tell you after that."

"You can now," He smiled grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer to his being.

She laughed softly and said, "I love you, Derek."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away saying, "But this doesn't mean you get to take over the TV, I still have my rights."

He sighed. "Casey, shut up." He pressed his lips against hers forcefully yet tenderly. He kissed her as if he needed her, with a passion that could be felt million miles away. Her lips were so soft and plump, he never wanted to stop, but she didn't seem to mind.

Meanwhile as the rest of the family sat down at the dinner table for a scrumptious evening meal, Nora glanced at everyone at the table and noticed the two eldest missing.

"Lizzie, will you go get Derek and Casey," Nora said.

Sighing, Lizzie stood from the table and decided to look out the small window of the patio door before opening it. She saw them kissing. _Oops..._ She thought as she quietly walked back into the dinning room and sat back down across from Edwin. "Uh... They're busy," She said casually.

"What're they doing?" George asked concernly, but mostly out of curiousity.

Lizzie replied, "Talking."

Nora then asked, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, Edwin and I had that talk not too long ago."

George and Nora nodded. "Oh," They said in unison.

As everyone began to serve themselves Lizzie thought, _If only they knew..._

**AAA**

**A/N: I hope I did a good job writing this chapter, what do you all think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's a little chapter that'll wrap it all up.**

**AAA**

The day had finally come... _Okay, Venturi. This is it. _He stood infront of the mirror, fixing his bow-tie and straighting his black coat. Casey Mcdonald was finally going to be _his _forever, after everything they had gone through in the past eight years. Derek Venturi had no doubts about marrying her, not after almost losing her. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey, D, it's almost time," Sam walked into the small room, followed by Edwin.

"How do I look?" Derek asked the two.

Edwin gave his brother a thumbs up and Sam told him he was looking sharp. After taking one last glance at himself in the mirror he walked out.

The ceremony soon began and Derek Venturi stood at the altar waiting anxiously for his future bride to walk down the aisle. Time seemed to have passed slowly. _Come on... _He thought impatiently. But then he saw her, standing there at the end of the aisle, all in white and a veil covering her beautiful features. She carried a very lovely, fragrant bouquet of flowers as she began to gradually make her way down the aisle.

Derek smiled happily as he watched her walk upto him. He felt a tear of joy roll down his cheek as George gave her away and they faced the priest, hand-in-hand. From there the ceremony went at a regular pace and they soon passed the "I do's".

Nothing could explain the feeling Derek was feeling when the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He kissed her before the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride". Everyone witnessed it. Nora, George, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, Sam, Emily and all of their loved ones. They all applauded as Mr. and Mrs. Derek Venturi rode off in a white limosine.

"I guess it's our turn, huh, Liz?" An older Edwin said as he put his arm around Lizzie.

She just smiled as Nora and George looked at eachother in dread.

"Here we go again," Marti stated sheepishly as she rolled her eyes.

**AAA**

**A/N: Well this concludes my story... Watch out for my third LWD fanfic "Second Chance". Thank's for the reviews.**


End file.
